


Hot Coffee and even Hotter Frenchmen

by IvyCpher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Franada - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, May continue?, Past Relationship(s), coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: While Alfred is late for their trip to a French cafe in town, Matthew goes in and is most certainly swoon by a Mr. Bonnefoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew bundled his red scarf about his neck against the cold chill. It was a freezing November day in the states and of course, his brother was late. The young Canadian let out a sigh, his breath ghosting out in the air in front of him.

He was in, visiting from Canada, and staying with his younger step brother, Alfred. He and Alfred had made plans to try this French cafe in town, but Alfred was ten minutes late.

Even though he was used to to cold, Matthew was on well- vacation. He didn’t care if it was rude, he was going into the cafe to wait for his brother instead of staying out on the sidewalk.

His sandy brown locks bounced around his face and he pushed a stray lock behind his ear. He opened up the door to the cafe and a bell jingled overhead and the smell of coffee wafted around him.

Matthew breathed in the familiar smell of coffee and smiled softly. Coffee was one of his favorite things, besides pancakes (it was really stereotypical being a Canadian and all, but he really did love pancakes).

He looked around and the cafe looked to be quite empty for a Saturday afternoon. He then turned to the front of cafe to look at the menu, but on his violet eyes way to the list of foods and drinks the cafe was selling; they came to an obstacle. Someone else's eyes.

There was a man around his height behind the counter; he had blonde hair that fell around his face in shiny waves like a frame, but most of it was pulled back into a bun type do. He had a white dress on shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and over that there was a black vest. A white apron was tied around his waist.

Matthew didn’t even realize that he was already to the counter, or that his face was a blushing mess.

“Ah, mon ami, do you need something?” Asked the man behind the counter in a thick, French accent.

The young Canadian wasn’t good with talking at the best of times, his voice was always soft, random parts of French would wiggle their way into his speech, and he usually stuttered.

Being in this situation didn’t help one bit. His violet eyes nervously darted around until they stuck on the man’s nametag.  _ Francis. _

“Um- non. I-I mean.” Matthew shook his head softly, his hair waving and curling around his cheeks. “I mean yes.” Why was his heart beating so loud? Could Francis hear it? He hoped not.

Francis cocked a brow and rested his elbows on the counter. “Parlez-vous français?” He asked and Matthew’s heart fluttered.

“O-Oui.” Matthew nodded his head softly.

A smile that reminded Matthew of the cat in Alice in Wonderland pulled at Francis’ features. “It is not everyday that I meet someone who speaks French. You’re Canadian, no?”

Matthew nodded again. “Yes, yes I am. Is it that easy to tell?” As he talked, he watched Francis’ eyes rake over him; making his blush increase. Oh, Mattie hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Well,” The barista leaned across the counter, at this angle it looked like he was shorter than Matthew. “You have the beauty of a Frenchman, but the lack of the accent makes it clear.”

Oh wow. Oh  _ wow. _

Was this guy flirting with him? Matthew Williams? Really?

Oh wow.

“Thank you?” It left Matthew’s lips in a small questioning tone.

“No need to redden at a simple compliment.” The Frenchman chuckled. “Now, would you like to order something? I apologize, but I’m not on the menu.”

“Is your number?” Matthew didn’t even know how those words left his mouth or when he thought of them. They just came out.

Francis paused for a moment, his blue eyes studying Matthew’s. “Maybe you’re more French than I thought.” He grinned. “Sure.”

The Canadian exhaled a big breath through his teeth. A soft smile crossed onto his features and he nodded. “A-And maybe a coffee?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, but of course, mon chéri. What would you like?”

“Half and half?”

“You got it,” Francis turned around to make the simple order.

“Uh, how much do I owe you?” Asked Matthew, removing his wallet from his back pocket.

Francis looked up from pouring the milk into the steaming cup. “It's on the house.”

“Oh geez- are you sure? I don't mind p-paying.” Matthew stuttered out, digging in his wallet.

Francis removed a sharpie from the pocket of his apron and scribbled down his number on the white of the cup. “Absurdité! You can pay me back with a phone call tonight.” The Frenchman winked and handed the flustered Matthew his cup.

“Oh uh, yeah sure.” A smile crept on to Matthew’s features, “Thank you.”

After that, the Canadian hurried the the front of the cafe and slipped out the door. The cold air felt good on his face and he took a deep breath in.

He turned the cup around and looked at what Francis had wrote.  
724-825-6891 Francis Bonnefoy  
;)

Matthew felt his chest swell with confidence. He took a sip of his coffee and loved the taste of it on his tongue.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out, it was a text from Alfred.

srry bro late got mdonalds

***

“Wait, wait, wait…wait!” Alfred said dramatically, “You're telling me you just straight up asked for his number?” He grinned at his brother as they walked down the street together.

“Y-Yep.” Matthew smiled, he was proud of himself for this. Proud that he got someone's number on his own, proud that it was impromptu, and proud that no one pressured him to do it. He had taken a picture of Francis’ number and had already added him to his contacts, he couldn't wait to call him tonight.

“So, how hot is he?” Nudging his brother aggressively, Alfred grinned.

Matthew’s cheeks reddened, he turned his violet gaze to the ground. He paid attention to the laces of his red Van's as he walked. “Hot enough to provoke some stereotypical French out of me.”

“Dude, I'm going to have to be on time for our next lunch meet up, maybe if I am I'll get some hot dude.”

The brothers continued to walk and talk down the cold New York street until they got to Alfred’s apartment building, they entered and took the stairs up to the third floor.

Matthew loved Alfred’s apartment, it reminded him of the room they shared when they were kids.

The walls were plastered with posters of musicians, superheroes, and old animes. Alfred never changed, he was always the same dork.

***

The two lazed around all day watching old movies like The Mask, and Austin Powers; but Matthew was a bit distracted the whole time. His eyes kept darting to the large Mickey Mouse clock on the wall.

Finally, 7PM rolled around and Matthew excused himself, Alfred didn't seem to notice though.

He went to the bathroom, locked the door and sat down on the toilet. He just hoped Alfred wouldn't eavesdrop.

With a deep breath, Matthew took his phone out of his pocket and opened his contacts. He scrolled down to ‘F’ and with a shaky hand, clicked Francis’ number.

It rung.

And rung.

And rung.

Matthew was nervous, he was just about to hang up when Francis answered. “I bet this is my little Canadian, non?”

“C-Correct,” Matthew breathed a sigh of relief and pulled his legs up to his chest.

“It's about time you called me, I was worried you wouldn't.”

“Oh- um, I'm sorry I-”

Before he could finish his apology, Francis interrupted him. “I don't believe you ever gave me your name.”

“I'm uh, my name’s Matthew Williams.” The Canadian was clutching the phone with both hands, keeping it pressed close against his ear.

“Well, Matthieu,” The Frenchman purred and Matthew shivered. “I think we should meet up again.”

“Yeah!” Matthew said a little too happily, but he quickly coughed and corrected himself in a less desperate tone. “Yeah, we should.”

There was silence on the receiver for a second and Matthew was worried that he had scared Francis away. He was just going to ask him if he was still there when Francis finally replied.

“Are you free tomorrow afternoon? It's supposed to be warmer, and that would make for a lovely day to spend in Central Park.”

Matthew’s mind went to the manuscript he still hadn't started editing, but his thoughts drew back to the situation at hand. “Yeah, I'm free.”

***

Their conversation ended an odd twenty minutes later and Francis couldn't help but grin to himself.

He sat on an old, faded leather sofa and thought about Matthieu.

The man was cute, no doubt about that, and the way his face lit up rouge so easily drove him wild.

He needed something new to think about, and Matthew seemed just the guy he could spend hours mulling over.

He got up from the couch and left the open living room of the studio apartment and went to the kitchen.

His hair was down now and hung in a golden frame about his cheeks as he got on his knees and dug around in the lower cupboards until he found the cheap bottle of wine that he had picked up at the liquor store a few days ago.

Francis uncorked the bottle, retrieved a chipped coffee cup from the drying rack on the counter, and poured a generous amount of wine in it.

He took a sip and savoured the sourness on his tongue and how smooth it made his mouth feel.

The apartment felt quiet and empty and it dawned on him that Arthur was not yet home. He checked the time on his phone, “7:46, Arthur should be home by now. I wonde-" Then he stopped.

No. No, he couldn't care about him anymore. He wouldn't care about him anymore. There was Matthew.

**Author's Note:**

> So 'love at first sight' was my creative writing prompt! Bless my teacher for letting me do fics!
> 
> May continue!


End file.
